Unknown Gift
by ElektraPunk
Summary: Amy has a gift unknown to her friends but will she use it to help one of them in serious need? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new story similar to 78th episode (I think) when Cosmo goes away. But in mine she dies. I didn't watch the episode but I saw the screenshots. If it's wrong, bear with me. **

Cosmo went away. Tails was still in morning even though she had died and the others weren't doing so well either. Knuckles stood alone on the floating island as usual and Rouge seemed to have stopped collecting jewels (temporarily). Sonic was running about as usual and Tails was crying non stop while fixing and adjusting the Tornado. Poor guy I feel sorry for him but I guess it happened to me.

My name is Amy Rose. Me, Tails, Sonic, Shadow and Cream live under one house. Cream lived with us temporarily because she found out that her mum and Vector loved each other.

I woke up in the morning the bright sunlight streaming through the window. I slowly pushed myself up and out of the bed. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. As usual there was no smell of cooking pancakes or the bitter smell of coffee. She found Tails sitting at the dining table alone and didn't even look up when I entered.

"Morning Tails" I said

"Morning Amy" he replied without much enthusiasm

"Sleep well?" I said trying to make a convosation

Then Tails burst into tears. I wish I didn't ask he probably thought about Cosmo.

"Tails it ok" I said trying to calm him. He collapsed into my chest and cried hard. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry myself. Just then Sonic came downstairs and spotted Tails and me.

"Tails! What happened Amy?" he asked running up to us.

I mouthed 'Cosmo' to him and he nodded.

"Tails it's ok" he said soothingly patting the fox on the back.

Tails let go and calmed down wiping his running nose and teary eyes. I went to make breakfast after giving him another hug. As I approached the kitchen I banged my fist against the counter. It hurt a lot but I deserved it. I knew I could have saved her I knew I could have! See I had a special gift to bring people back to life but at a price. I would mean giving my life for theirs. So why didn't I? No one knew about my gift but me.

I prepared breakfast for everyone and brought it to the dining room. Everyone was sitting at the table not speaking.

"Breakfast" I said placing the food in front of them carefully. She then sat down and began eating.

"Thanks Amy" said Tails

Amy looked up and smiled "Sure thing Tails"

"What are we going to do today?" Amy asked them all

"I'm gonna install a cup holder for the Tornado" said Tails

"I'm going to pick some flowers" said Cream obviously

"I'm going running" said Sonic

"At what 2 miles per hour?" snapped Shadow

"Shut up Shadow!" exclaimed Sonic

"Why don't you faker!" retorted Shadow

Amy groaned why do they have to argue first thing in the morning? Maybe they will tire soon. But it kept going and Amy found her patience running thin.

"Shut up both of you!" she yelled

Sonic and Shadow stopped for a few seconds surprised at her outburst then turned on her. She revealed her deadly hammer and they shut up immediately and continued eating. Everyone went about their daily routines and settled for dinner. This time they just ordered pizza.

"Tails! Pizza's here!" Amy called. There was no reply so Amy called again. Still no answer. Amy began to get worried and she walked up the creaking stairs towards Tails' room and slowly opened the door. She gasped, there was Tails on the floor unconscious lying in his own puddle of blood. There was a slit on his wrist and blood was pouring out rapidly.

"Tails!" she screamed and she picked him up and ran downstairs.

"Sonic!" she called and saw him emerge from a corner. As soon as he saw Tails he took him from her and dashed out the window.

10 MINUTES LATER

Everyone was waiting outside for the news of Tails. Amy was still scared out of her wits. _I can't believe Tails tried to kill himself_ _all because of Cosmo I have to bring her back to life otherwise he would kill himself. _She turned to the others and thought _It's not like they're gonna miss me all I've been is a pest. _Suddenly a sharp pain shot up through her head and her hands automatically shot to her head as she grimaced in pain. _Amy _said a distant voice on her head _Amy, _the voice sounded so familiar _Amy_ she nearly jumped when she realized who it was Cosmo _Amy I need to talk to Tails _and the pain disappeared. Amy lifted her head and flunk back into her seat. Just then the doctor came out

**What did you think? Was it good? Constructive Criticism people, no flames! Bye for now.**


	2. discovery

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews. Here's the next chapter-**

Everyone waited anxiously to here the news of Tails' condition, particularly Amy. Just then the doctor came out looking grim.

"How is he?" asked Sonic quickly

"Well Tails has lost a lot of blood..." began the doctor

Amy lost all that the doctor said as she felt the familiar pain in her head. _Hurry Amy_ said Cosmo. "Can he have visitors?" Amy blurted out

The doctor turned his head towards her and raised a questioning eyebrow "I already answered that question and it was yes"

Amy made her way into Tails' room but the doctor held her back "No not yet, he is much too weak to see you all together". They all agreed to who will go first, second and so forth. First Sonic went in, then Knuckles and then it was Amy's turn. Amy turned the doorknob, her heart racing and opened the door.

Tails' room was completely white and squeaky clean. She faced Tails. His face was ghostly white and pale and needles were stuck into his veins pumping in chemicals. "Hello Amy" he unsteadily said.

"Hello Tails, how are you feeling?" Amy replied with the pressure in her head increasing

"Ok" he replied

_Amy!_ She herd Cosmo again "Tails there's someone here to talk to you"

Tails smiled and looked around then turned to Amy "Who and where?"

"Cosmo" she replied and using her special gift she allowed Cosmo to pass through her. Cosmo appeared in a murky, green figure in front of Tails. His eyes widened and he crawled back on the bed in fear.

"C-Cosmo?" he whispered

"Hello Tails" Cosmo said in an echoing voice

"W-What are you doing here?" he said

"Tails, why do you want to die, is it because of me?" she said getting straight to the point.

"I don't know" he began, eyes watering

"Tails please don't do this, this will not bring me back" said Cosmo pleadingly

"Is there another way?" Tails asked full of hope

Cosmo and Amy looked at each other for a moment then Cosmo said "No"

Amy looked at her wide eye.

"Goodbye Tails" and Amy stopped letting her through

Tails began to sob and Amy went to hug him. Sonic came in and said "Hey Amy 10 minutes is gone and past, Rouge wants to come in".

Amy let go of Tails and walked out of the room but before she could Tails said "Tell her I said goodbye Amy"

Amy stopped with her hand on the doorknob and replied "With pleasure Tails" and she went home leaving a very confused Sonic.

Back at home Amy was pacing up and down in her home. _What should I do? Should I bring her back from the dead? But she lied to Tails and now I don't know what she wants._ _Why do I have to have this special gift_? Then anger took over her like viruses on a computer "Why do I have to have this special gift?" she screamed to the ceiling. "Why me?" she said lowering her voice. Then she simply fell to the floor sobbing quietly but then she remembered she wasn't the only one living there and continued to cry in her room. Sonic and the others came home (except Tails of course) and without a word they made their way to each of their rooms.

In Amy's room Amy was sobbing in a corner until she came up with an idea. She fumbled through her dresser until she found what she was looking for. Under pairs of underwear (I don't want to describe) was a CD. She inserted in into her CD player and pressed play.

"**I'm winning, You're losing.  
I'm falling.  
Your agony,  
lower, than lower.  
Before, your forgotten memory.  
Heaven, Your Hell.  
I'm killing your fantasy.  
More, and more.  
You follow, your deepest reality"  
**

Amy opened her wardrobe and searched through it. She found what she was looking for as she laid out her outfit. A black, figure-hugging, singlet-like tank top and black cargo pants. She found a couple of accessories. A black and leather arm band and forearm ones for both arms.

**  
"You're trying to take me, They're trying to make me.  
This is the only, Give me the only thing.  
Tired of trying, I'm tired of lying.  
The only thing I understand is what I feel"  
**

Amy put her outfit on and surveyed herself in the mirror. A smile crept up on her lips. She turned to her make up box and took out black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She carefully put it on before putting her hair up in a ponytail.

**  
Identity, Fantasy, Heresy, Killing me.  
Lower, than lower.  
Before, this faintathy.  
Hypocrite, Lunatic, Fanatic, Heretic.  
More, and more.  
You follow, your deepest reality.  
**

She sat on her bed wondering. _I have to do this_ she thought as she laid back on her bed _What am I?_

**  
You're trying to take me, They're trying to make me.  
This is the only, Give me the only thing.  
Tired of trying, I'm tired of lying.  
The only thing I understand is what I feel.  
**

_I'm a fan girl for Sonic _

**Hypocrite, Lunatic, Fanatic, Heretic.**

_I'm a liar_

**Hypocrite, Lunatic, Fanatic, Heretic.**

_I'm crazy_

**Hypocrite, Lunatic, Fanatic, Heretic.**

_I'm different_

**Hypocrite, Lunatic, Fanatic, Heretic.**

You're trying to take me, They're trying to make me.  
This is the only, Give me the only thing.  
Tired of trying, I'm tired of lying.  
The only thing I understand is what I feel.

_That's it I'm different. _Amy smiled she had sorted it out****

You're trying to take me, They're trying to make me.  
This is the only, Give me the only thing.  
Tired of trying, I'm tired of lying.  
The only thing I understand is what **I feel.**

She placed a slender hand on the knob and waited for the music to finish. She stepped out of her room as the CD player turned off automatically. Amy made her way downstairs and stepped into the kitchen, looking around cautiously to see if anyone was around. She was two paces from the front door until her heart jumped.

"Who goes there!"

Well how do you like or hate that! I underlined this part so you wouldn't get confused. Please review!.


	3. wonder

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for a long time! The Prom will finish soon ok? Anyway here's the next chapter of unknown gift-**

"Who goes there?"

Amy stopped dead. The voice belonged to Sonic. Amy closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"I said who are you?" asked Sonic his voice getting louder as he approached. Amy knew he mustn't find out who she was. She moved suddenly to the right keeping her back to him and did a back flip behind him. Sonic quickly turned around but Amy was already behind him as she jumped through his legs and kicked his back. Sonic slammed into the kitchen wall and fell to the floor. Amy stepped on his neck gently and pushed into the right corner. He immediately fell asleep. Amy smiled at her 'handiwork' and rushed out the door. Clicking Shadow's spare rocket shoes that she had stolen she skated off at incredibly high speeds into the dark, wonderful night.

Sonic had woken several hours later. He opened his eyes groggily and surveyed his surroundings. Then his memory kicked in. Darkness, voice, figure and pain. Sonic automatically jumped up into a fighting stance. Realizing he looked very stupid about to fight no one he decided to look into everyone's rooms to make sure they were there.

Cream was in her room and so was Shadow in his. Tails wasn't obviously in his room so Sonic checked Amy's. He slowly opened the door, it creaked silently as he stepped into the room her couldn't see Amy's face so he pulled back the cover. It was empty.

"Oh no" Sonic whispered. He alerted everyone and gathered them into the kitchen. Everyone was still sleepy because it was around 3 am in the morning.

"What is it Sonic?" asked Shadow irritably "Ultimate life forms need sleep too!"

Sonic ignored him and said "Amy's missing"

Amy was in a vast jungle. It was difficult to breathe because of the damp, humid air. Tall trees covered the undergrowth in a lime green light. Mossy rocks were scattered everywhere making it difficult to walk but Amy simply jumped from tree to tree.

She landed on a patch of ground that wasn't covered with undergrowth or rocks. She looked around for anything strange or out of order.

"But where did she go?" asked Cream. They were all worried about what might have happened to Amy.

"Well you said that there was someone here and they attacked you right?" said Shadow putting much emphasis on 'attacked'

"Yeah, so?" snapped Sonic defensively

"I'm just saying that it could have been Amy who attacked you" Shadow finished grinning slightly.

Sonic thought about that. It could be true after all Amy was a great fighter but not that good! He couldn't even see the face.

"Did you see the face Mr Sonic?" asked Cream politely

"Um, no" replied Sonic putting a hand behind his head in embarrassment. Cream and Shadow did an anime fall and emerged with a sweat drop.

"Ok then, so how about we get everyone to search for her?" said Shadow in a matter of fact tone.

"Good idea, I'll get everyone else here" said Sonic rushing to the phone

"I'll prepare" replied Shadow dashing upstairs. Cream just stood there confused

Amy found a mossy rock with a rounded edge. Flipping out a pocket knife, she scraped some moss off until she saw an engraving. It had a circle with strange symbols around it. There was a hole in the middle of the circle shaped like a shard. Amy looked around for a special crystal that was supposed to be lying around somewhere. She looked up and saw a small sparkle in one of the trees. Using all of her might she jumped up and dug her nails into the tree trunk. She slowly began to climb her way up. She finally reached the sparkling object it seemed to be wrapped in a velvet bag. Protruding over the top was a black sapphire- like crystal. Amy gently scooped it up and cradling it gently she jumped off the tree.

She landed hard on her feet, back on the ground and gently approached the strange rock as though jumping 100 feet and landing safely on the ground was nothing new. She inserted the crystal into the gap and what would have been a bunch of boulders became a cave entrance. Amy peered through its dark, eerie entrance. Huge stalactites and stalagmites hung from the walls and floors. Water dripped from the ceiling with a soft pit-pat on the floor as Amy slowly stepped into the cave.

**Well how was it? Please R&R! If I don't get at least 14 reviews I won't update for a month! Holidays coming up!**


	4. revelations

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I love now inuyasha as much as I love sonic x. so I've been reading around. Anyway here's the next chapter of unknown gift. It will be finished soon!-**

She landed hard on her feet, back on the ground and gently approached the strange rock as though jumping 100 feet and landing safely on the ground was nothing new. She inserted the crystal into the gap and what would have been a bunch of boulders became a cave entrance. Amy peered through its dark, eerie entrance. Huge stalactites and stalagmites hung from the walls and floors. Water dripped from the ceiling with a soft pit-pat on the floor as Amy slowly stepped into the cave.

Her footsteps echoed off the cave walls as she walked into the dark emptiness. The leather bands on her arms slipping from the humid air inside the cave but she tightened her ponytail and kept walking. She finally reached a dark oak door engraved with pictures of phoenixes and dragons. She pushed the door open and walked in.

Back with Sonic, everyone was preparing to catch up with Amy. Rouge came over to help out and was teasing Knuckles when they heard a scream from upstairs. Shadow came rushing down the stairs holding a note.

"That fucking bitch! She stole my spare rocket shoes!" yelled Shadow waving the pink note around.

Sonic snatched it up and read it ignoring Shadow's waves of outrage.

"To everyone, please understand that I had to leave, I couldn't stand seeing Tails or everyone else in pain. I have not been truthful to you all and I intend to fix that mistake. Do NOT come after me, I promise it will all be over soon. Amy" Sonic read

"Oh Amy!" squealed Cream hugging her pet chao

"I don't understand, why?" asked Shadow finally calming down

"I do" replied Knuckles.

Everyone stared at him. "Well that's a first Knucklehead" replied Rouge in a smartass tone

"Amy has run off because she wants to resurrect someone, there is a legend that says one day each millennium there will be a person that can resurrect the dead, tales of people walking into the ancient forest with such power never come back " continued Knuckles turning even redder because of Rouge's comment

"But who?" asked Shadow

Sonic uttered a single word "Cosmo"

Several minutes there was much scuffling and running around the house as everyone prepared for the journey ahead. Sonic saw Cream with a yellow backpack stuffing chao food inside it.

"Cream, where do you think your going?" asked Sonic raising an eyebrow

"I'm coming with you!" said Cream indignantly

"Oh no your not! It's far too dangerous!" said Sonic temper getting to the best of him

"But I want to go!" said Cream tears swelling up in her eyes

"Sonic's right Cream, stay here" said a familiar voice. Vanilla.

Some two hours later Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge were walking down the driveway in silence. They all heard the shouts of a little girl and mother in distress.

"They'll be ok" whispered Knuckles to Rouge putting an arm around her

'I hope Amy's ok' thought Sonic

Amy stepped into the dark room with Shadow's stolen shoes hitting the floor like high-heels. 'I guess it's the way I'm walking' thought Amy taking notice. She took out a cigarette lighter and lit it. There wasn't much light as it was a large room so she couldn't see anything. She held it against a wall which looked like cracked dirt. Suddenly the fire from the lighter lit up a line of fire connecting every now and then to an oil lamp. 'Just as I thought, there is methane here' thought Amy quite proud of herself 'I could give Tails a run for his money' she stopped and shook her head remembering what she was here for. Amy started to gaze around the room marveling at its beauty when her head started to hurt again.

**So how was it? Please R & R! Until next time!**


	5. Caught

**Hey people, next chapter of unknown gift is here and I would just like to say that SCHOOL SUCKS!**

TO MY REVIEWERS-

Tsuki Nezumi- it is isn't it? glad you noticed!

Pink Flowers- thanks, I like your stories too!

Knifeshadow- don't worry knife, ill keep writing

XTailsX- I know! But I wanted Amy to die for once, oh well at least she's the hero

Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs- keep reviewing and I will (smiles even bigger)

Suddenly the fire from the lighter lit up a line of fire connecting every now and then to an oil lamp. 'Just as I thought, there is methane here' thought Amy quite proud of herself 'I could give Tails a run for his money' she stopped and shook her head remembering what she was here for. Amy started to gaze around the room marveling at its beauty when her head started to hurt again.

"Oh no, not again!" said Amy desperately clutching her head

_Amy_

"What is it Cosmo?"

_Don't do this_

"I have to; you'll see Tails and the others again"

_No please! You will kill yourself!_

"I have to do it Cosmo"

_But ….Amy…N-_

That was all that was said as Amy fought the 'conversation' and got started on the ritual. She pulled out several items- a green leaf off of Cosmo, a rose to symbolize her love for everyone, two chaos emeralds for power and worst of all a dagger.

Sonic and the gang were in the forest, navigated by a certain echidna, the quickly rushed past the forest floor until they came up on footprints.

"Hey guys, look over here!" called Shadow bending down to inspect the footprints. Rouge bent over to inspect. 'The government training really pays off'

"Their Amy's" she said looking up, her eyes following the path of the footprints.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Sonic in cocky mode

"Shut up you cocky bastard!" yelled Shadow loosing his patience and running (err skating?) off with the others following closely behind. They reached a clearing and looked around. Knuckles spoke up

"This is the place!" he shrieked. He found the cave Amy walked in only moments before and motioned the group to come over. Together they walked into the cave, listening to the dripping of water and their own footsteps.

Knuckles noticed Rouge's ear was swiveling around as though it was trying to pick up a sound. He was about to ask he when she stopped walking. He stumbled because he was walking behind her. Rouge shushed everyone and slightly crouched.

"What is it Rouge?" Knuckles snapped

"Shush! Don't you hear that?" she whispered

"Hear what?" Knuckles practically yelled

Rouge covered his hand with her mouth and swiveled her ear around again. The ground fell quite and strained their ears. There was no mistaking that sound. The sharpening of a blade. Only one thought popped into their heads. **_Amy! _**They ran in the direction of the sound and found themselves staring up at a magnificent, oak door. Sonic cautiously pushed the door open and gasped.

Amy looked up. She had the dagger at her throat and was about to slice it when he friends burst in. Sonic rushed up and knocked the dagger away from her hands. Amy looked up in surprise. _How on earth did they find me? Maybe I shouldn't have left that note? Arrggg, stupid stupid stupid!_ While Amy was mentally scolding herself Sonic was the first to break the silence.

"Amy, what the hell is going on?" he asked as calmly as he could. Hey he had a reason to be angry didn't he?

"Sonic, I-" She paused. What was she going to say? Oh hey guys I'm trying to sacrifice myself to help Tails! No she had to make up something but what?

"Come on woman! Spit it out!" snapped Shadow

**Well how did you guys like that? Short I know but it's hard to write a lot in an hour. 703 words not bad huh? Anyway I need an idea for the lie Amy's going to make. Hope you can help thanks**

**Oh and if you guys need a songfic come to me. I love them! **

**Sorry I've gone high ;**

**Bye!**


	6. death and life

**Thanks for all the reviews people! Hopefully I'll get more this time.**

**Here is the last chappie for unknown gift-**

"Well come on! Spit it out" spat Shadow

"I'm trying to save Tails ok!" yelled Amy. Her voice slightly cracking as tough she was going to burst into tears in any second. Sonic and the gang gaped. What had their strong Amy become? She was shaking and trembling at the sight of the people she loved the most.

"Amy, It's alright" said Shadow soothingly moving forward to embrace her. Amy simply pushed him and backed away.

"You will never understand! That was not the real me! Short, red dress and boots?" she cried "I can't take it anymore!". Her knees threatened to give way but Amy held her posture. Yes she loved them all like a family but they never bothered to see the real person deep within. Knuckles stood shocked. Amy was like this the whole time. Yes she wore different clothes but the fire in her calming, jade eyes made her seem more determined, angry and independent. She stood there sweat dipping off her face like little raindrops and her hair damp from it. She was panting heavily from yelling.

"But why did you fake it?" asked Knuckles

"So I could belong!" said Amy. Her eyes pleading with them to understand. Her clenched fists shook uncontrollably as she mentally fought herself not to cry. Amy had to be strong and finish what she started.

"Then answer us this Amy, what are you doing?" said Rouge suppressing many emotions inside her like a volcano threatening to erupt. Amy let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and clenched her fists harder. Her nails digging into the tender flesh of her palm, leaking small pools of blood. 'I mustn't cry or I will ruin the ritual'

"Ok then I'll tell you" she said calmly. What was the point of holding it inside anymore? They had to know the truth. That way she could die in peace. "When I was born I was given a gift from an old woman whom my mother had saved from a wolf" she said in a monotonal voice. The group turned their full attention to the story. This might give us some answers. "I was given the ability to talk with the dead, and bring them back to life"

"Oh my god" whispered Rouge starring at Amy like she was from outer space. They stopped to process this before Amy spoke again.

"But there is a catch" Amy said almost amusingly. She mentally laughed and thought 'Of course everything comes at a price' she thought bitterly "I can only do this once" she stopped and waited for their reaction.

Time seemed to stop as Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge thought about this disturbing piece of information. They all stared at her. The fires illuminating her natural beauty making her look like a goddess. Her soft pink fur seemed to dance in an invisible wind and her eyes held a burning glow that they only saw when they fought Eggman. But Sonic noticed something else in her eyes. Fear, terror and dread. One look into her eyes because after all the body can pretend but the eyes cannot.

"So who are you going to save Amy?" asked Shadow his voice barley above a whisper.

Amy pressed her nails into her palm harder, flinching from the pain as she felt droplets of blood pour down from the wound slowly. "Cosmo" she said avoiding eye contact with any one of them. She turned to the fallen dagger and picked it up. She felt everyone's eyes burning into the dagger or herself. But their eyes widened as Amy fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"Amy!" they shouted together and instinctively ran to aid her.

She quickly stood up and held her hands out as a large light began to from in them. They all watched as a ghostly form took place in front of them. It revealed a less than lively Cosmo.

"Hello my friends said Cosmo in an echoing voice that sent shivers down their spines. However ghostly or not she did not look happy. It was difficult to tell since when she was alive she rarely became angry.

"Why are you doing this to Amy!" demanded Shadow pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I did not wish this, Amy is doing this of her own accord" said Cosmo shooting a backward glance to the girl behind her. "She pities Tails therefore wishes to make him happy, even at her own price" she continued shaking her head disapprovingly.

Suddenly Cosmo's ghostly eyes widened. She began to feel stronger, more solid, and more alive! She turned around and gasped. There was Amy with a dagger in her chest and crystal tears running down her face. Her blood poured out crimson sadness and despair. The group ran around and had the same reaction as Cosmo. The blade of the dagger began to blaze a bright white. It contrasted with her flesh giving her a freakish appearance.

The hilt began to glow green and ripped itself out of Amy heart. Sonic ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. He winced at how cold and limp she felt. They all watched as the dagger turned to face Cosmo. Then it shot forward like a bullet and shot through her torso. Blood was sent spraying as it ripped through her back. It came out dragging pieces of flesh and veins. Cosmo didn't seem to be a spirit anymore she looked alive as a fountain of blood burst from her mouth and she fell forward on the dusty floor. Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow rushed over and stood over her. The all retched and gagged as the hole in Cosmo's back healed before their eyes with a sickening, crunching sound.

Cosmo opened her eyes and shot up. She spotted Amy lying in a bloody mess in Sonic's arms and ran over to them. "Amy!" Cosmo called dreading the worst. Amy did not open her eyes or stir. Shadow cast a glance to Sonic hoping to catch his eye. Sonic did and shook his head, his eyes glossy and tearful. Shadow dropped his gaze and turned to Knuckles and Rouge. He exchanged silent information with them, his ears twitching at the sound of Cosmo's sobbing.

_I've been walking in the mirror for so long_

_Now I've come to believe my souls are near the sun_

_All the little pieces falling shatter_

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together_

_Too small to matter but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces _

_If I try to touch her _

_And I believe, I believe and I breathe_

_I breathe no more_

Weeks later the doctor called Sonic, he suggested to all the 'family'. As they all sat down glumly he spoke- "It has something to do with Amy" Their depressed, dull eyes shot up.

_Take a breathe and I try to draw from the spirits' world_

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child_

_Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever and, _

_All of this will make sense when I get better_

_But I know the difference between myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love?_

_So I bleed, I bleed and I bleed and I breathe, I breathe, no I bleed, I bleed and I breathe, I breathe, I breathe_

"Amy had breast cancer, she wouldn't have made it past that day she was died" he said looking down and leaving them in silence.

_I breathe no more_

**There it is! Sad huh? Please review!**


End file.
